You kissed a what?
by tenkage onna
Summary: Aniki?" "Yeah?" "You were staring." "..." Chew chew, TACKLE! Masaru marcus /Agumon fluff


oh yeah, pure cracky lurv. this was my first digimon savers fav pairing. i love it to deathles, and its second only to ikuto/falcomon in digimon savers. even if you dont like this stuff, you hafta admit, masaru and agumon are so cute~!

warning: bestiality (sp?)? fluff, shounen ai, no spoilers, crack, maybe OOC.

inspiration: eating an ice pop, while listening to "i kissed a girl" (which always reminds me of masaru)

reasons: why not??? no one else has...i think.

rating: T? for oooone little big bad curse word. hardly noticeable.

pairing: masaru/agumon

summary: "aniki?" "yeah?" "you were staring." "..." chew chew, TACKLE!

disclaimer: ha, i WISH i owned it. so plz dont sue or take this down.

enjoy~! i hope 8D

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"You kissed a what...?"

Oneshot

ooooooo

It was a hot and humid day, possibly over ninety degrees. The sky was cloudless, showing no signs of rain and leaving the city to suffer through the heat. Masaru looked away from the window with a heavy sigh and let the curtain fall back into place, walking back to the couch and slumping into the cushions. He hated hot days, they made him feel so lazy. There wasn't much to do but lounge around anyway. Unless a Digimon suddenly appeared, Masaru and Agumon were going to be stuck inside for now. They didn't dare venture outside, where electronic fans couldn't reach them.

"Whens it gonna cool down aniki...?" Agumon whined, sucking at an ice pop.

Glancing over, the teen twitched at the sight of the other, before regaining his composure. "I dunno. Maybe not for a few days." he said.

The dinosaur groaned, pouting and going back to eating the Popsicle he had been given. Next to him was a mini cooler filled with ice pops, brought over to the living room when Masaru had found them in the kitchen and had gotten sick of Agumon whining when he finished one. Said Digimon was happily eating a blue one right now, trying to savor the coolness and not devour it, lest he find himself without the pleasant cold again. Masaru had long since quit eating after the third or fourth ice pop. Watching the other, the auburn haired teen felt something twist and squirm in his stomach. Placing a hand on his stomach absently, Masaru swallowed.

For a short while now, every time he saw Agumon, butterflies decided to demand exit from his stomach, making him feel nervous and warm. It was just a little bit annoying, and mostly, it was unnerving. From a mile away, Masaru could recognize this as a crush, and that in and of itself urked him. for one, he hated crushes, for two, it was on his friend, who was a male and of another species/race and all that good stuff. All these things combined, left the teen quite unnerved and annoyed.

As it were, said butterflies were quite active today, possibly due to the heat and Agumon's annoying habit of getting his face messy with the ice pops. Either way, it was getting to him, and Masaru was going to lose it if he didn't do something soon.

"Aniki....?"

He snapped out of his daze, and blinked quickly. "Yeah?"

Agumon made a face, "You were staring."

Face flushing a bit, the teen looked away and up at the ceiling. "A-Ah. Sorry bout that." he said quickly.

The Digimon stared for a moment longer before he spoke again. "Are you okay? You've been staring all day aniki."

"I'm fine, just..." he waved his hand loosely, trying to summon an excuse. "Thinking. I'm thinking a lot is all." he said.

Agumon pouted a bit at the lame excuse. "Really now..." he mumbled, chewing at his ice pop again.

Masaru nodded, crossing his arms. "Yeah."

"But you never think this much aniki, are you sure you're okay- OW!!" he cried, claws dropping the ice pop in favor of holding the large bump on his head.

Masaru glowered, fist ready to wack the other at any insult. "I think plenty!" he snapped, eye twitching.

Agumon scowled at this and said nothing on that matter. The auburn haired teen, satisfied, leaned back and relaxed into the couch again. It was silent again, save for the humming of a few fans, and the teen couldn't banish the tension in his form. He wanted to leave the room, but he knew the other would follow, if only out of bordem. There was always the off chance Agumon would be too lazy to, but that was a bit unlikely. Masaru really didn't feel like taking any chances right now. Besides, there weren't any fans anywheres else, and he didn't feel like sweating to death.

They spent a few minutes in silence, Masaru thinking while Agumon nursed his head and absently chewed his ice pop that he had picked up again. When finally it was broken, the teen wished it hadn't been.

"What were you thinking about aniki?" Agumon asked at last, getting over his bruised head quickly enough.

You, he wanted to say, but fought the urge back. "Eh....things. Like, when dinner will be ready, or if it'll get cooler soon. things." he summed up lamely, nodding.

The Digimon nodded slowly, seeming disappointed. "Oh."

A long moment went by, and Masaru couldn't tear his gaze from the other oddly enough. Agumon stared back, getting a tiny bit creeped out and hiding it with anxious chewing on his ice pop, which was running out on him. After a moment or two, Masaru gulped. It broke the tiny spell that the heat had created, and instantly, his mind was arguing with itself. One side said to just do something, get the butterfly instilling urge out of him with any means possible. The other side argued back that it'd be gross, that Agumon would probably never speak to him again if he did something weird. The two voices argued loudly, and unbeknownst to them, their host was already acting on a decision.

Agumon blinked as he noticed his friend crawl across the couch slowly, one hand in front of the other and one knee at a time, stopping in front of him. He gulped, wondering what was wrong, and went to open his mouth before a pair of lips pressed against his sticky blue ones. He froze, blinking quickly a few times and just stared. After a moment or two, common sense returned to Masaru, and he quickly tore himself from the other, scrambling back from the Digimon. In the midst of this, his hand slipped and down he fell from the couch with a loud yelp.

Agumon looked over the edge, worry covering his face. "Aniki! Are you okay?" he asked in concern.

The auburn haired teen winced and sat up, flushing when he saw the other's face. Looking away quickly, he struggled to come up with an excuse, finding none. At last, the teen hung his head, unable to look Agumon in the eye. Mentally, he cursed himself out and demanded why he had done such a stupid stupid thing. Physically, he stared at a pink floral pillow with great interest.

Agumon stared at him for a long moment, "What was that aniki?" he asked.

Masaru averted his eyes from the pillow, mumbling his reply. "That was a kiss."

"...a kiss? OH!" he exclaimed in realization, remembering watching soap operas with Chika and hearing the term.

"Er...yeah." Masaru mumbled, unsure of what to do now.

It was silent for a moment, as Agumon processed this information, while Masaru just didn't have the guts to move at the moment. The normally brave fighter, was now a mass of teenage hormones and spazzing fears, wondering what to do, how to fix this situation. Agumon was thinking deeply, unconsciously reaching for another ice pop and humming. Masaru watched him, wondering what to do before his friend came to some conclusion. Ice pop in hand, ripped open with sharp teeth, Agumon chewed absently at it and pouted in deep thought. whatever he was thinking, it must of been hard.

In all actuality, Agumon was actually postponing his actual question. A kiss was shared between people who liked each other, right? So, wouldn't that mean the teen liked him? Of course he knew there was a difference in likes, he just wasn't sure which one Masaru fit. Even if he did, something just kept him from believing his aniki would feel that way. But it was getting to him, not knowing. He wasn't patient.

"Aniki..."

Jumping a little, Masaru looked up at Agumon, fighting back a gulp. "Yeah?"

Chewing thoughtfully, he frowned. "Aren't kisses...for people who really like each other?? Like, girls and boys??" he asked curiously.

Blinking, the brunette looked away blushing. "E-Er...yeah. Gender doesn't really matter though." he mumbled, wondering if that was true, or if he just thought it was.

Agumon nodded. Then, he asked the question that made the atmosphere so awkward in seconds. "So, do you...really like me then?"

Masaru choked at this. choked on the pure bluntness it was put as, the mortification of having his secret out. "I...!"

Frowning, Agumon leaned over the couch more, shortening the distance between them. "You what?"

What do I do what do I do what do I do!!!! He felt like his heart would bust from his chest, it was pounding so hard! Gulping, he felt his face flush darkly and leaning back a little. What others wouldn't give, to see the great Masaru-sama cornered by an innocent Digimon. If any of his rivals could see him now, they'd laugh him to death. Thankfully, they couldn't. He hoped so anyway.

Agumon leaned closer, and the brunette moved his hand backward, ready to scramble away backwards. The Digimon raised his claw to pull himself closer to the couch's edge, missed the fabric, and Masaru had seconds to yelp as a heavy and hard yellow dinosaur tumbled onto him, knocking the wind out of him. While Masaru lay wheezing on the ground, sufficiently stopped in his tracks, Agumon tried to think past the agony of Masaru's knee jutting into his stomach. Oh the pain...

"S-Sorry aniki..." he wheezed, pushing himself off the other, Masaru sitting up and gasping dramatically. AIR!!

Clutching his stomach, the brunette heaved a heavy sigh, sucking in air greedily, before remembering what had happened before the fall. His face flushed further, and he tried not to notice how close the other was. Coming back to reality, the Digimon before him blinked at him slowly. Then, he moved with speed Masaru knew well, pushing his lips to Masaru's in an awkward attempt at a kiss. The teen blanched, then felt his face heat up. Heart pounding, he pressed his lips to the others, arms almost giving out on him. It was awkward, big lips pushing with a painful force against Masaru's smaller lips, but the teen wouldn't trade this for the world.

Pulling back slowly, Agumon and Masaru just stared at each other. A long and tense silence went by, Masaru massaging his bruised and swollen lips while Agumon tried to figure out what he did wrong. Why wasn't his aniki responding happily like in those soap operas? WHAT DID HE DO WRONG!? Oh no, what if somehow, he had been wrong? What if Masaru was mad? What if he kicked him out? What if he never saw him again? WHAT IF HE NEVER ATE FRIED EGGS AGAIN BECAUSE HE MESSED UP??? Gasp!!! Agumon yelped in horror, flinging himself back a little. No! Not that!!

Masaru stared in mild confusion as he watched his friend gesture randomly, obviously panicking over something. Raising a hand limply to wave at Agumon, he raised an eyebrow. "Agumon, whats- GAH!!!"

Agumon latched his arms around the brunette's torso, sobbing loudly. "I'm sorry aniki! Don't hate me! Cuz cuz...I like you a lot, and I like eggs, and I cant live without you and fried eggs, PLEASE DONT HATE ME! I NEED EGGS!" he howled, eyes wide in horror as he sobbed in a shrill voice into Masaru's white shirt, absently wiping his nose in the red button up dress shirt.

Masaru twitched. What the fuck was he talking about?? Eggs? But he had said he liked him...wait, was he just compared with eggs?! "What?"

Agumon ceased his sobbing, looking up with giant tears clinging in his eyes. Vaguely, Masaru thought he looked like a puppy. "Aniki hates me for kissing you, right?? right?? And and....but but..!" he began to get weepy again.

Before the over sized baby could start shrieking again, Masaru put a hand over his mouth, twitching and scowling. "You're breakin my ears here Agumon. I don't hate you, I'm just....shocked." he nodded to himself.

Blinking once, the dinosaur Digimon frowned, but instantly brightened. "R-Really??"

"Really really." he replied softly, forgetting the urge to shove the snot nosed Digimon off of him.

At this, Agumon seemed to calm down, pulling back enough to make a happy noise that half sounded like a 'ha!'. "Really aniki???"

"I just said yes..."

"WAH~!" he clung to the teenager again, who sighed a little and smiled. If it wasn't so friggen hot in here, he'd be tempted to let the dinosaur stay there for as long as he liked. However, all this close contact was making him feel like he was walking in a desert. So as gently as he knew how, he pushed the other off. Climbing back onto the couch, he heaved a heavy sigh, relaxing against the cushions again. Agumon soon joined him, a fresh ice pop in hand. After a moment, Agumon leaned over and let himself flump against Masaru's shoulder, making him twitch a little.

Any other day or person probably would have been shoved away, because what kind of man cuddled! He's lucky I like him, Masaru thought in vague annoyance. Stupid crushes....

lllllllllllllllllllllllllll

OMAKE~!!

sayuri: (walks into living room with fried eggs and sets them down by agumon. blinks at masaru's lips) masaru, what happened?

masaru: e-eh?

sayuri: your lips...

masaru: ACK! Dl (covers mouth) u-uh...fight. yeah. thats it.

agumon: (devouring eggs) i love you eggs~ almost as much as i love aniki, but i still like eggs alot but....but...

sayuri:...masaru?

chika: masaru-niichan kissed someone! (appears from nowhere)

masaru:STFU D8 I DID NOT!!

agumon: aniki is a good kisser!

chika: ooh...i didnt know you LIKED that...

sayuri:..whatever makes my son happy...

masaru: GAH!! DX (strangles agumon) you DORK!

agumon: OW OW! what'd i do aniki?!

i leave you all with that dramatic fluffball 83 BWAHAHAHAAH!

translation:

aniki: boss, big bro. its what agumon calls masaru.

Sama: its an honorific, for someone of great importance or like royalty. You'd use tag sama on to god or a king's name. Masaru calls himself ore-sama I think, means "the great i" so I figured it'd work.


End file.
